


Happiness

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Per!verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: “We have really got to do something about my little brother…”





	

“We have really got to do something about my little brother…”  
  
Sam looked up across the motel room and nearly jumped out of his seat as the Archangel Gabriel appeared.  
  
“No worries, little brother hid you well. I just happened to be in the neighborhood, saw a hunt, and decided to see who would come for it. Imagine my surprise when I saw that black beauty show up.”  
  
Sam sighed. Dean was out getting food, no doubt with Castiel at his side, trying to absorb the human environment to try to understand them better. Or to try to understand Dean better. It made him want to bash his head into the table.  
  
“What do you want Gabriel?”  
  
“The same thing you do Sammy. I want my brother to be happy.”  
  
“It’s Sam,” he said automatically, but he cocked his head slightly to the side as Gabriel took a seat at the table. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Look, maybe the rest of my siblings haven’t got a clue about the allure of the human figure, but that’s not me. I can see what’s happening to Castiel and I don’t want him to get hurt. So I’m coming to you, brother to brother. What are your brother’s intentions?”  
  
Sam wanted to laugh, but he figured laughing in the face of an Archangel of the Lord when you’d started the apocalypse probably wasn’t the best idea. “Dean?” Sam ran a hand through his hair. “He has no idea that Castiel has feelings for him.”  
  
“Does he having feelings for Cas though?”  
  
Sam looked at the angel for a moment and sighed. “Yeah, he does."  
  
Gabriel stood and then Sam followed, not sure what he was doing. Gabriel stepped closer until they were chest to chest.   
“We’ll figure something out then.”  
  
“Don’t you dare interfere with this,” Sam glared at him, knowing the sort of tricks Gabriel could play. He still had to keep down the fear/fury that someday the Archangel would take his brother from him again, something that still haunted him whenever Dean was out of his sight for long.  
  
The door opened behind them and Gabriel looked over his shoulder at Dean and Castiel. Sam saw the way his brother was gazing back and forth between them, making connections that weren’t there but Dean’s feelings for Castiel made him jump to conclusions that were far from their mark.  
  
“Sammy?”   
  
Gabriel ‘s smirk was firmly in place as he leaned in closer to Sam. “We both want the same thing here Sammy, and I always get what I want.”  
  
The angel was gone without another word leaving Sam blinking stupidly into the empty space he’d just been.  
  
“Something you uh… need to tell me Sam?”  
  
Sam took a deep breath and sat down at the table, trying to get back to his research. “No,” he spat the word out at his brother because it was his damn fault after all. Falling in love with a goddamned Angel and not being able to accept that the angel was just as stricken with him. Gabriel was going to do something and he couldn’t help but be angry at the thought.   
Dean dropped the food on the table and Castiel disappeared with a quick, “I should seek out my brother.”  
  
“Looks like it’s just the Winchester boys for dinner tonight,” Dean said, handing a Styrofoam take out container to Sam. When Dean kicked his foot under the table Sam looked up. “What do you say we take a night off?”  
  
“Us?”  
  
Dean nodded. “Nothing hunting related. No bars to hook up, no pool tables to hustle, just you and me.”  
  
“Movies?” Sam asked with a tentative smile.  
  
“Your pick Sammy. I’ll even buy you popcorn and let you hold my hand during the scary parts.”  
  
Sam threw his plastic wrapped silverware at Dean and laughed. Okay, so his brother might be oblivious to an angel’s affections, but he wasn’t so oblivious to Sam’s. They smiled and laughed their way through the take out and Sam took it all in, eating up his brother’s warmth, thinking maybe, just maybe he could forgive Gabriel if he did manage to help his brother find happiness.


End file.
